My heart will go on
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: ¿Crees en la reencarnación? Por que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre se reencontraran, tarde o temprano... fem!Eren, Reincarnation!AU
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYO!**

**He vuelto!-un rato después de haber actualizado otro fic-Les traigo ahora una nueva idea :) veré que tal me va.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la película "Titanic", tomaré como base la idea principal pero cambiaré algunas cosas. La pareja es Levi x fem!Eren, así que el nombre en femenino del chico titán será Ellen, y será Reincarnation!AU. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama. Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;)**

**MY HEART WILL GO ON**

**I**

"–_(…)… ¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

–_¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

–_Simple curiosidad…_

–_Tch, para ser sincero, todo eso siempre me ha parecido mierda, pero…_

–_¿Pero?..._

–_Si toda esa mierda fuera cierta… espero volver a encontrarte…"_

El tenue sonido de la calle y los rayos de un nuevo día empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación. Aunque al principio lo trató de ignorar, poco a poco tuvo que abrir sus ojos color aqua. Era Miércoles, apenas la mitad de la semana.

–Agh ¿Por qué ya no puede ser Viernes?–susurró, haciendo una mueca de molestia y ocultando su rostro en su mullida almohada. No solo era ese día, anteriormente se había sentido con un humor del carajo-por no decir que todos los días-, pero ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Acaso era por los sueños que tenía? No, imposible, siempre los había tenido desde que tenía memoria.

Nunca le habían molestado, al contrario, la hacían sentir en cierto modo feliz, pero cuando cumplió los 16 años, empezó a despertarse de esa forma. A partir de entonces, cuando oía aquella voz fría pero amable de sus sueños, le daba alegría pero también tristeza, y lo peor de todo: en todos esos años, jamás, JAMÁS había podido escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, cada vez que iba a ser mencionado había un breve silencio. Tal vez no tendría que tener importancia, pero quería, NECESITABA saber el nombre…

Pensaba en eso, hasta que la voz de su madre desde la planta baja la sacó de sus pensamientos:

–¡Ellen! ¡Ya levántate que se te hará tarde!

…

10 DE ABRIL DE 1912

–Ellen–la azabache sacudió suavemente el hombro de la chica–despierta, ya llegamos…

Ellen abrió los ojos, irguiéndose con algo de pereza. No había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior por estar acomodando los últimos detalles del viaje.

Ellen Jaeger, hija del reconocido doctor Grisha Jaeger, y su madre Carla Jaeger, una dama respetada y propietaria de una de las boutiques más reconocidas de Inglaterra. Su familia era de origen alemán, pero desde hacía muchos años se habían mudado de país.

–No tengo ganas de salir a alta mar realmente–comenta, bufando levemente.

–Reiner te invitó, hubiera sido una grosería de tu parte no haber aceptado–le respondió Mikasa, acomodándose su sombrero–la que no debería estar aquí soy yo…

–No quería venir sola, y quien mejor que tu para acompañarme, eres como mi hermana.

–Si, claro… lo que no querías era quedarte a solas con él y punto.

Mikasa, al igual que Ellen tenía 16 años. Era una belleza sin duda alguna, de piel aperlada, sus ojos levemente rasgados color negro y su cabello azabache que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, sin duda era su mejor dote. Su madre era japonesa y su padre americano, quienes ya habían muerto desde hacía varios años, por lo que se tuvo que mudar a Inglaterra con un familiar, ahí fue donde conoció a Ellen y Armin, los tres eran grandes amigos desde entonces.

¿Y quién era Reiner? Un joven de 18 años rubio, alto y ojos dorados. Provenía de una familia de comerciantes que tenían tratos fuera del país, y sus padres tenían una amistad de muchos años con los Jaeger, y al nacer Ellen, acordaron que ambos muchachos se casarían en el futuro.

Reiner haría un viaje hacia Nueva York a bordo del nuevo barco _Titanic _junto a su amigo de la infancia Berthlodt. A pesar de que Reiner era un buen hombre-aunque algo mimado-y respetaba a Ellen, era muy posesivo con ella, la tenía denominada como propiedad suya desde que supo del compromiso, incluso con el pobre Armin había sido grosero por tener tan buena relación con la muchacha, ocasionando que ella no se sintiera cómoda con su presencia. Por eso, cuando Reiner la invitó al viaje y sabía que no tendría opción de negarse, puso de condición que Mikasa la acompañara. Y ahora allí estaban amabas en el carruaje, llegando al Puerto de Southampton, de donde partiría el barco.

Abrieron la puerta del carruaje, Ellen extendió su mano que vestía un guante de piel hueso, la cual rápidamente sostuvieron, dándole el paso para que bajara. La trigüeña vestía un traje de saco y falda en rayas color melón y negro, su cabello recogido en una cebolla baja atada con una trenza de su mismo cabello, y en su cabeza un singular sombrero negro con un listón del color de sus guantes. Atrás de ella salió Mikasa, con un vestido color azul rey y un saco de un tono más claro, guantes blancos en la mano y un sombrero con rayas azul rey y blanco, con el pelo acomodado en una cola de lado que descansaba en uno de sus hombros. Ambas voltearon hacia delante, admirando el gran barco, el cual el mismo arquitecto Erwin Smith, afirmaba que era tan resistente "Que ni siquiera Dios podría derrumbarlo".

–Es muy impresionante–comentó la azabache examinando con detalle el exterior del barco.

–La verdad no entiendo tanto el alboroto–respondió Ellen en tono aburrido–he visto más grandes…

–Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, disfruta el viaje…

–Señoritas, ustedes pueden ir subiendo al barco–les comentó el chofer–me encargaré de subir su equipaje.

Las muchachas aceptaron, para después encaminarse a la fila de primera clase para entrar al barco.

…

Mientras tanto, por otro lado, entre la fila y la gente de tercera clase, una muchacha de pelo rojizo atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos azules claros corría entre la gente, seguida de un azabache de ojos grises que iba a un ritmo más tranquilo.

–¡Vamos hermano! ¡Apresúrate!

–Paciencia Isabel, no hay que exaltarse…

–¡Mis polainas! ¡Ya están casi por partir! ¡Debemos aprovechar los boletos que le ganamos a esos idiotas!

Isabel de 18 años y su "hermano mayor" Levi, de 25, las habían ganado en un juego de cartas a un chico rapado y a una chica "aspiradora de papas" sus boletos de tercera clase en el _Titanic_ cinco minutos antes de que este partiera. No tenían familia en Inglaterra y sus pocas pertenencias las tenían junto a ellos, así que no tenían nada que perder en encaminarse hacia América.

–¡Alto! ¡Deben pasar primero por la revisión de higiene!–el guardia detuvo el paso de las dos personas que estaban por entrar al barco.

–Ya pasamos por ella–mentira.

–Ah… en ese caso, pueden entrar…–el ignorante del guardia los dejó pasar sin problema, finalmente.

–¡Lo hicimos Levi! ¡Wuuuu! ¡Esto será fabuloso!–a pesar de ser ya una mayor de edad, Isabel siempre tenía el espíritu de una niña–¡América aquí vamos!

–Te dije que te calmaras–Levi le interrumpió dándole un coscorrón, haciendo que la muchacha balbuceara–vamos, debemos buscar el cuarto…

…

Seguido de tocar la puerta, la mucama asignada al cuarto, Petra Ral, deja pasar a un muchacho rubio junto a uno muy alto de piel morena y pelo negro entran al cuarto de las dos muchachas. Mikasa estaba leyendo mientras que Ellen se encontraba en el asiento de a lado, con un bloc de dibujo en sus piernas. Le había gustado el arreglo de flores de la mesa de centro y lo quiso dibujar.

–Veo que ya encontraron algo con que distraerse–dijo Reiner, acercándose a Ellen y agarrándola suavemente de los hombros–¿Qué tal el viaje?

–Muy agradable, gracias–contestó Mikasa, antes de su amiga pudiera decir otra cosa.

Reiner le responde con una leve sonrisa–Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Venía a avisarles que a la hora de la comida tendremos a unos invitados en la mesa–comentó–el señor Erwin Smith y la señora Hanji Zoe nos acompañarán, nos veremos en el lobby a las tres de la tarde.

–Ahí estaremos…

–Ellen–susurró, llamando la atención de la nombrada–me gustaría hablar contigo.

La muchacha se paró dejando su bloc por un lado y siguió a Reiner al otro cuarto. El muchacho saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de terciopelo negro, de la cual saca un collar con cadena plateada, con un dije de un tamaño mediano que eran dos alas, una blanca y otra azul, incrustadas de piedras preciosas y diamantes. Era un collar hermoso, y Ellen no pudo evitar asombrarse.

–"Alas de Libertad"… ¿Maravilloso no?–le dice el muchacho, dándoselo en la mano.

–Sin duda alguna ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

–Logré hacer un trato con Historia Reiss.

–¿Historia Reiss? ¿No es parte de esa familia que tiene relación directa con la realeza?

–La misma. Es una joya única de singular valor, y me pareció que mereces tenerla.

El ánimo de Ellen colapsó, haciendo que hiciera una mueca muy poco visible. Así que ese era "otro regalo de singular valor"…

–Es demasiado grande para que lo use…

–Lo puedes usar en momentos especiales, como en nuestra boda–le responde con una leve sonrisa, sin saber que con esas palabras a la ojiaqua se le revolvió el estómago. Volvió a meter la joya en la bolsa de terciopelo–iré a dejarlo en la caja fuerte…

"_Si claro, las joyas son siempre tu solución a todo…"_

…

–¡Soy la reina del mundo!–exclamó Isabel, extendiendo sus brazos por la esquina de la popa del barco. La tercera clase tenía acceso a la popa del barco, mientras que la primera clase a la proa–¡Mira Levi! ¡Tengo el control!

–Bien por ti–comentó el ojigris, sentado a lado de la muchacha mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo y del sol.

–Ser reina de la popa de un barco no es lo mejor–comentó una voz, llamando la atención de ambas personas hacia un muchacho de pelo grisáceo y ojos castaño claro, sentado del lado contrario de ellos y sonriendo levemente–entonces te conformas con cualquier cosa…

–¡Ni siquiera te estoy hablando a ti!–exclamó la ojiazul, columpiándose con sus brazos en las barras y sacándole la lengua–¡Y eso no es cierto! ¡Aprovecho positivamente lo que tengo!

–Y eso es lo que no te hace madurar…

–¡Levi!

–Coincido con el–continuó el peligrisáceo–hace rato en todos los cuartos se oían los gritos de una niña, ahora que oigo los tuyos me doy cuenta que son de la misma persona.

Isabel no dijo más, pero infló sus cachetes y le volvió a sacar la lengua, sentándose a lado de Levi, quien dio una leve risa silenciosa. Se irguió un poco y extendió su mano–Soy Levi, y ella es Isabel…

–Farlan, un placer–el muchacho al igual extendió su mano, respondiendo al apretón de manos de Levi–Entonces, el _Titanic _¿no?

–Habíamos oído de él, pero no le habíamos tomado mucha importancia–respondió el azabache, apagando su cigarrillo–¿Qué buscas en América?

–Una mejor vida, nuevas oportunidades, he pasado toda mi vida en Europa y me gustaría vivir más allá de eso. Tuve mucha suerte de conseguir un boleto, literalmente se los arrebataban de las manos…

–Jajaja, eso no nos pasó a nosotros–respondió Isabel triunfantemente–les ganamos los boletos en el último momento a unas personas.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

–¡Fue en un juego de cartas! Creyeron que no perderían, pero mi hermano les ganó sacando una flor imperial ¡no se lo podían creer todavía después de que nos fuimos! ¿cierto Levi?–Isabel le dio un codazo al hombre a lado suyo, pero no contestó.

Les había dejado de poner atención, estaba con la vista fija en alguien, una hermosa muchacha que se acercó al balcón de la proa para mirar al mar. Su cabello estaba peinado en cebolla con un trenza alrededor de esta y traía un vestido color naranja rojizo cubierto con una tela de gaza con destellos brillantes y con mangas que cubrían sus brazos de esa misma delicada tela. Por unos segundos sus vistas aqua y gris se conectaron, lo suficiente para que el azabache sintiera una sensación extraña por todo su ser, algo que jamás había experimentado… o no desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Uhhh, ni un día a bordo y coqueteando–la voz de Farlan interrumpió los pensamientos de Levi, sin embargo, a pesar de que la trigüeña había desviado la mirada desde hacía unos segundos, simplemente no podía dejar de verla. De repente, un muchacho corpulento y rubio se acercó y la jaló del brazo, lo cual parece que le molestó a ella. No se podía oír nada de lo que decían pero de ambos lados no se veían contentos. Finalmente, el rubio la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra su brazo, jalándola de nuevo para adentro, no sin antes que ella volviera a voltear y sus miradas conectaran nuevamente por un muy corto tiempo–Lástima amigo, al parecer hay prometido…

Siguieron en silencio, Isabel se recostó en la banca y acomodó su cabeza en una de las piernas de Levi, mientras él y Farlan fumaban un cigarrillo. Su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, pero la mente del ojigris se volando entre las nubes, recordando aquella hermosa mirada aqua.

"_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes?..."_

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo!**

**Que tal? Les gustó? Merece un review? :3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Pienso continuarla, y lo más probable es que no sea tan larga, pero aviso de una vez que en las siguientes dos semanas no tendré mi computadora y no podré escribir nada D: ya después que pase ese tiempo me pondré a trabajar en el segundo capítulo y lo subiré cuando pueda. Les digo esto por que luego me puedo llegar a tardar en actualizar-espero que no me pase pero por si las dudas-pero tienen mi palabra que NO PIENSO DEJARLA Y LA TERMINARÉ HASTA EL FINAL.**

**Los invito a pasar a mi otro fic que justamente hoy subí el último capítulo "Me importas" con Jean x fem!Armin como pareja :) por si gustan darse una vuelta.**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Me tardé una semana más de lo que había dicho, pero cumplo mi palabra y aquí está la actualización, espero que les guste :)**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**MY HEART WILL GO ON**

**II**

Por fin, Viernes. Ellen había estado esperando con ansias el fin de semana desde el Lunes-bueno, en realidad siempre lo hace-podría salir de la escuela temprano, llegar a su casa, comer con su familia y ya después haría lo que quisiera: ver alguna película o alguna serie, escuchar música, dormir una siesta... Pero no, el mundo parecía estar en contra suya.

Había olvidado totalmente que ese preciso día tenían una-jodida-excursión al museo después de las clases normales, por eso habían cancelado las clases extracurriculares y por eso se había quedado con la idea de que salía temprano. De no ser por que su mamá le dio dinero extra para el almuerzo y el papel firmado con la autorización de poder ir, ella ni en cuenta...

–Estúpidos museos, estúpidas excursiones, estúpidas clases...–la trigüeña susurraba mientras se engullía el emparedado que había comprado-molesta-en la cafetería de la escuela antes de subirse al bus. A su lado se encontraba Armin, su amigo de toda la vida, simplemente riéndose de las cosas que decía su amiga.

–Vamos Ellen, no estará tan mal. Solo son un par de horas que estaremos en el museo.

–No me importa–le dio otro bocado a su emparedado–arruino mis planes del día y es suficiente para mí.

–Estarás molesta pero come correctamente–le comento apuntando su uniforme. La falda color marrón y el saco café de unos tonos más claros con el símbolo de dos espadas cruzadas en el lado derecho de Ellen estaban llenos de boronas–hasta Sasha come con más orden...

Ellen le sacó la lengua, para seguir comiendo como antes, no sin antes sacudirse el uniforme. Armin solo rodeo los ojos, su amiga era algo orgullosa algunas veces–Por cierto ¿Si supiste que la próxima semana llegan estudiantes extranjeros?

–Esta en boca de todos que ya me traen harta–se llevo el último pedazo del emparedado la boca, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana del bus como acto siguiente–¿Cuantos habían dicho que eran?

–Son solo dos, una chica que ira en nuestro curso y un chico para tercer año. Al parecer son primos ya que tienen el mismo apellido, uno vivía en Francia con sus padres, quienes fallecieron y se mudó a Japón con su prima y su familia...

–Wow tranquilo ¿Como es que sabes todo eso?

–Oí que la señorita Hanji y el director hablaban de eso cuando fui a dejar unos papeles a las oficinas...

–Yo estaba en la escuela cuando fueron a informarse–la voz de Mina se escuchó detrás de ellos, llamando su atención–los alcance a ver, parecen modelos salidos de las revistas...

–Dan miedo–comentó Christa, sentada a lado de Ymir en el lado contrario del pasillo–tienen una mirada que te pone los pelos de punta...

–¡Si! Sobre todo el chico–Sasha sobresalió del mueble de enfrente–es más bajo que ella, pero esa mirada... ¡Madre mía, hasta a Berthlodt lo puso a temblar!

–¡No es cierto!–el mencionado dejó salir la cabeza en el pasillo, completamente rojo de la cara–S-solo me sorprendió por que no lo había visto...

–Si claro...–contesto la ojiaqua, apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en la ventana y pensando en su interior que todos, hasta Armin, eran una bola de chismosos. Casi se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que la voz de la señorita Hanji le anunció que habían llegado a su "emocionante" destino.

...

10 DE ABRIL DE 1912, 3:30 pm

El señor Erwin Smith era un hombre alto y corpulento que peinaba su cabello rubio de una manera curiosa. Como un hombre de su clase, vestía un traje negro perfectamente planchado y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos. Famoso por ser un exitoso arquitecto y haber creado el modelo del _"Titanic"_, se encontraba en la cumbre de su carrera, aun así, seguía siendo el hombre amable y caballeroso que siempre había sido.

Hanji Zoe era una mujer de estatura promedio, llevaba gafas, tenia ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color atados en una coleta que hacia ver la señora de clase que era pero con un toque de informalidad. Traía puesto un vestido color guinda con exceso de lentejuelas en la parte inferior de la falda del mismo color, un elegante chal grisáceo cubriéndole los hombros y un tocado de plumas color guinda y plateadas en su cabello. Hacía unos cuatro años que se había quedado viuda, debido a esto su sobrino Moblit se había mudado con ella para darle compañía, ya que ella prometió no volver a casarse, y para apoyarla en el manejo de la compañía que había dejado a su merced su esposo. Logró llevarla adelante e hizo que su fortuna aumentara casi en un tercio mas de lo que era. Era una mujer de buen corazón, pero estaba loca como una cabra, sin mencionar su personalidad extrovertida, lo que hacía que no toda la gente la soportara.

Ellen se había cambiado su traje a un vestido anaranjado con una tela de gaza con brillantes en la falda del vestido y sus brazos, y Mikasa de su vestido azul a uno de color verde musgo con una tela de gaza mas clara con exceso de brillantes en la parte inferior, después de todo era la hora de la comida y conocerían a personas importantes. Ellen por su parte, admitía que eran personas interesantes y agradables, pero el ambiente era MUY aburrido. Era como una rutina, ya sabía en orden lo que pasaría: se presentarían, platicarían unos minutos en el lobby, pasarían a sentarse, ordenarían, platicarían más, comerían, platicarían más, ordenarían el té... ¿Y luego qué? Ah si, PLATICARÍAN MAS. Y justo como pensó, ahora se encontraban tomando el té "plácidamente", ¿Pero para qué le servía todo eso? ¿Eso siempre sería su vida? ¿Algo rutinario y sin sentido?...

–Ellen por favor, ponte derecha–el susurro de Mikasa la sacó de sus pensamientos rotundamente, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía su codo sobre la mesa con su cara apoyada en la palma de su mano, mostrando por completo su aburrimiento.

–¿Se encuentra bien señorita Jaeger?–preguntó amablemente Smith. Ellen quitó su mano de la mesa, dejando salir un leve suspiro.

–Descuide Señor Smith, solo me encuentro algo cansada...

–Ah claro. Por el viaje y tener que salir de la rutina...

–No precisamente. Créame que en el caso de la rutina, es como si aún estuviera en casa haciendo mi misma repetitiva y aburrida rutina–Reiner casi se atragantaba al oír las palabras de la trigüeña _"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Ellen?"_

–¿Saben? Tomando ese tema ¿No creen que luego son muy repetitivas las actividades que se hacen? No me refiero al barco, si no a lo que es nuestra cultura, actividades que creo que hasta a los más viejos los hace dormir. Necesitamos algo con más emoción, dejarnos soltar un poco ¿o no?

La mesa quedó en completo silencio. Berthlodt y Mikasa seguían tomando su té, evitando la mirada con cualquier otra persona. Reiner por su parte, deseaba poder asesinar a Ellen con la mirada. Después de varios segundos-que parecieron minutos-en silencio, la escandalosa risa de la señora Hanji se dejó oír, llamando la atención de varias mesas.

–¡Oh vaya! Se nota que tienes agallas de decir lo que piensas–la castaña no podía parar de reírse y la gente de las demás mesas comenzaba a murmurar. Ese momento fue en el que Ellen sintió como el color se le subía al rostro, haciéndola sentir incómoda ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Moblit carraspeó levemente la garganta, lo suficiente para que Hanji lo escuchara y supiera que debía controlarse, el muchacho ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad de su tía, incluso le agradaba que tuviera esa energía, pero sabía que no todos lo veían igual.

–Jeje, ok ya es suficiente–la misma castaña lo dijo en voz alta, empezando a tranquilizarse–lo lamento, fue un impulso. No lo tomes a mal querida, las mujeres también tenemos cerebro y es bueno dar a conocer nuestro pensar...

–¿Alguien gusta más té?–Moblit decidió interrumpir a Hanji antes de que sacara un tema mucho más delicado, y al parecer los demás se dieron cuenta ya que le siguieron la corriente. Todos, menos Reiner, quien aún seguía viendo detenidamente a Ellen, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

–Disculpen–Ellen se paró de su asiento, dirigiéndose al balcón del restaurante. La gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Reiner.

–Disculpen lo de hace un momento–comentó el rubio–algunas veces no mide sus palabras.

–Por dios muchacho ni que fuera el fin del mundo–comentó Hanji con una sonrisa–me agrada, tienes suerte al tenerla de prometida.

Reiner hizo una leve mueca, disimulándola como una sonrisa de lado, para después pararse también de la mesa e ir tras la trigüeña.

...

Los rayos de sol tocaron los cabellos de Ellen, quien apoyo sus manos en el balcón, mirando hacia la popa del barco, donde se encontraban los de tercera clase.

Definitivamente nada que ver con la primera clase, en el aspecto del ambiente que había: niños corriendo y jugando con sus padres y hermanos, grupos de jóvenes platicando y riendo entre ellos. Vio como una muchacha pelirroja se columpiaba en la barrera del barco, para luego sentarse a lado de un hombre y empezar a hablar enérgicamente. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, ambas estaban entre la misma edad, pero en situaciones y pensares de la vida completamente diferentes.

_"Eso se veía divertido"_. Su vista se dirigió al hombre que estaba del lado de la chica, para darse cuenta que la veía fijamente. No, no era a otra persona, la mirada grisácea de aquel azabache era dirigida a ella. Fueron segundos, pero los suficientes para poder examinarlo: piel levemente bronceada, cabello negro, cejas delgadas, ojos no tan grandes color gris, los cuales no dejaban de verla. Desvió la mirada, no por que quisiera, simplemente para dejar de sentir aquella sensación extraña que le hacía las piernas temblar. A pesar de eso, sentía como su mirada la penetraba.

_"Su mirada... ¿De dónde...?"_

–¿Me puedes explicar que fue esa estupidez que hiciste?–la voz de Reiner y un fuerte agarre en su brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció su ceño de dolor y enojo.

–Suéltame, me lastimas...

–Responde lo que te estoy preguntando...

–¡No tengo nada que responderte!–Ellen logró zafarse finalmente, aún sentía los dedos que momentos antes estaban incrustados en su piel.

–Escúchame muy bien Ellen. Hoy en la noche volveremos a reunirnos con el Señor Smith y la Señora Hanji, da gracias a Dios que no les molestó tu estúpido comentario. Sin embargo, hoy en la noche solo te sentarás en la mesa y no vas a decir absolutamente nada, te vayas a quedar callada y punto ¿Te quedó claro?

–Tu no eres mi padre para darme órdenes...

–Soy tu prometido, mayor que tú y tienes que respetarme. Intenta desobedecerme y no tendré compasión de ti...–mordió fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, de lo contrario sabía que era capaz de responderle. El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con su saliva, provocándole más náuseas de las que Reiner le había provocado–Regresemos a la mesa, y recuerda, callada–el rubio jaló a Ellen de la cintura, haciendo que apresurara el paso, sin embargo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para voltear y volver a conectar su mirada aqua con la grisácea de aquel hombre, provocándole un escalofrío... un escalofrío agradable.

...

_"Es Ellen Jaeger"_

_"Que belleza de chica"_

_"Tiene una vida envidiable"_

_"Siempre tan bien vestida y joyas a morir"_

_"Que maravilloso sería tener un futuro asegurado como ella"_

_"Tiene unos padres reconocidos y un apuesto prometido"_

_"¿Qué más puede pedir, teniendo una vida perfecta?"_

¿Una vida envidiable? ¿Haciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo? Si no llevara buena ropa ni joyas, apuesta a que no la tomarían en cuenta ¿Futuro asegurado? ¿ESO iba a ser su vida por siempre? ¿Sin mas expectativas?

Amaba a sus padres, eran buenas personas y se preocupaban por ella, pero claro, eso la sociedad no lo iba a tomar en cuenta ¿no? Solo era importante que eran reconocidos. Si, Reiner podría ser apuesto y caballeroso, solo cuando le convenía ¿pero acaso alguien sabía que la tenía como propiedad suya? ¿Que en realidad le importaba más su beneficio propio? No, claro que no. LO ÚNICO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ERA APUESTO.

Vida perfecta... para Ellen no lo era. Pocos recuerdos felices tenía en realidad, los cuales tenían relación con momentos íntimos familiares y con Armin y Mikasa. ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Mucho. Pediría tantas cosas sin importar ser egoísta. Todo lo que vivía y tenía era gracias a otras personas. No tenía personalidad propia, lo que tenía era lo que los demás querían. Sabía que algo le faltaba en su vida, sentía que era algo que había perdido. Pero a pesar de todo, no sabía que era, no lo recordaba, y eso hacía que sus fuerzas, sus esperanzas, sus ganas de vivir fueran marchitándose poco a poco.

Estando en silencio durante más de una hora en la mesa, alrededor de esa gente, se dio cuenta: ya era suficiente. No podía más con eso, no tenía la necesidad de seguir existiendo ya que todos tomaban el control de su vida.

Volvió a pararse de la mesa, esta vez con excusa de estar algo mareada y necesitar aire. Mikasa le había dicho que podía acompañarla, pero rechazó la oferta, quería estar sola. Afortunadamente no había gente en el pasillo. Comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia la popa, su labio temblaba y sentía un nudo en su garganta. La rabia y la tristeza la hicieron arrancarse los broches que traía en el cabello, antes peinado en una perfecta cebolla y que ahora estaba casi todo suelto. Al quitarse los guantes negros de encaje con desesperación, no lo soportó más, y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Sin embargo, parecía que eso había hecho que su dolor saliera a flote.

Sus lágrimas y lamentos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, agarró entre sus manos la falda negra con rojo de su vestido y corrió, corrió hasta por fin llegar a la popa. Abrió el seguro que separaba a primera y tercera clase, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al punto final del barco, dejando salir un quejido lastimero que lo sintió en sus cuerdas vocales. Su vista se perdió entre el agua, la fría brisa se coló por todo su cuerpo.

Subió un pie en la barrera del barco, luego subió el otro también, apoyándose en la columna que tenía a lado. Pasó un pie y luego el otro, volteó su cuerpo lentamente, agarrándose con las manos en la barrera. Era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo, si soltaba su agarre, sin duda alguna caería al agua...

–Hey–una voz masculina la sacó de su trance, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío por su espalda–Señorita...

Esa voz. La voz... ¿La había escuchado antes? ¿Por qué sentía entonces cierta emoción al haberla oído? Volteó levemente el rostro, para volver a ver esos ojos grisáceos.

Era el hombre de la tarde.

...

–Es hermoso–Christa mencionó, viéndolo un poco más de cerca. La misma Ellen estaba impresionada, en verdad era maravilloso.

–El famoso collar "Alas de Libertad"–Armin leyó el pequeño cartel que se encontraba en la vitrina que protegía la joya–he leído de él, había sido propiedad de una familia de Inglaterra, la hija lo había vendido a una persona que fue pasajero del _"Titanic"_. Sin embargo, después del hundimiento del barco, no se supo de él hasta hace unos diez años...

–¿Diez años? ¿Qué no lo encontraron durante la primera expedición que hicieron al barco hace como lo doble de ese tiempo?

–Lo único que encontraron fue el dibujo de una mujer usandolo, mas no el collar. De hecho el collar nunca se encontró en el barco, fue entregado por una señora ya muy anciana. Había dicho que su abuela había sido pasajera del _"Titanic"_ y ella lo había pasado a su madre y su madre a ella, y como no pudo tener hijos, decidió darlo al museo ya que sentía que pronto moriría.

–Eso es tan triste–comentó Christa, llevándose su mano al pecho–pero también conmovedor...

–¿Hace cuantos años que fue eso del _"Titanic"_? ¿Cerca del siglo no?

–Ya cumplió el siglo hace dos años, el barco se hundió en 1912...

–Hay por favor ya cállense–comentó finalmente Ellen, haciendo una mueca de dolor–dejen de hablar de esa estupidez...

–Wow tranquila cascarrabias, se nota que no estás de humor últimamente–le comentó Ymir, sonriendo levemente de lado.

Ellen quería contestarle, sin embargo no podía. Otra vez estaba pasándole...

–¿Ellen?–la señorita Hanji apoyó su mano en el hombro de la ojiaqua al verla algo anormal–¿Te encuentras bien?

–No realmente, me duele la cabeza un poco.

–Bueno, ya estamos terminando ¿Por qué no te adelantas al autobús?

Ellen asintió con la cabeza, por lo que se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Otra vez estaba pasándole... oía los gritos de hombres y mujeres, el sonido de algo metálico cayendo en el agua, y esa voz de sus sueños llamando su nombre, y diciendo que no se soltara de él...

_"En verdad odio la historia del "Titanic"…"_

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Quién serán los estudiantes extranjeros que llegan a la escuela de Ellen? Lo descubrirán la próxima semana!... o cuando pueda actualizar n.n descuiden, prometo esta vez no tardarme tanto, hasta donde se no saldré por ahora de la ciudad.**

**Nuevamente los invito a pasar a leer mi otro fic, "Me importas" con Jean x fem!Armin de pareja principal ;)**

**Espero verlos pronto**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo :)**

**Ahhhh! Otra vez me atrasé mucho D: detesto eso. Por cierto, si por acaso alguien no ha entendido por completo como estoy llevando la trama, la explicaré brevemente: principalmente llevo dos vidas que han tenido los personajes, la de 1912 y la del presente, la de la época de los titanes también existió y en algún momento también la comentaré (como en el caso de este capítulo). Realmente los personajes no saben que reencarnaron, pero tienen la sensación de haberse visto antes. Espero que no haya confundido a alguien con esto ñ.ñ jeje**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**MY HEART WILL GO ON**

**III**

"–_Hey Erwin, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?–su voz grave resonó entre las oscuras paredes de ese calabozo que solo era alumbrado por un par de antorchas. _

_Un hombre rubio y alto se encontraba sentado, a lado suyo se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la pared. Ambos vestían un uniforme con el emblema de dos alas azul y blanca en el hombro y en la espalda. Delante de ellos se encontraban las rejas de metal de una celda, donde se encontraba una cama, dos largas cadenas de cada lado de esta, y un bulto respirando bajo las sábanas._

–_Paciencia Levi, debemos esperar a que despierte…_

–_No somos sus sirvientes de mierda como para andarla esperando, eres el Comandante de la Legión y ella una simple mocosa, tienes autoridad._

–_Por eso mismo debemos tratar el asunto con cautela. Es una "mocosa", como tu dices, la persona que se convirtió en un titán de 15 metros que logró asesinar a varios titanes y sellar el agujero de Trost. La Policía Militar también busca su custodia, y aunque tenga que esperar varias horas hasta que se levanté y así nos pueda decir algo para nuestro favor, no me importa._

–_Tch, haz lo que quieras. Algunas veces eres demasiado blando…_

–_Soy paciente. Si tu problema es estar parado, debiste aceptar la silla que te ofrecieron…_

_Hizo una leve mueca más para sí mismo. Desde ese momento quedaron en silencio, quien sabe por cuanto, hasta que se oyó una respiración en la celda. Las cadenas se movieron levemente, el bulto que había en la cama empezó a erguirse hasta que su torso se encontraba levantado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, reaccionó al sonido provocado por las cadenas, viendo sus muñecas que se encontraban agarradas por estas. Estaba tan desconcertada por esto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos, hasta que comenzó a ver a su alrededor y los vió. _

_Aqua. A pesar de la oscuridad en su lado de la celda, se podía notar entre los cabellos sueltos sus ojos de ese destellante color, viéndolos con desconcertancia y sorpresa. Su vista se movió rápidamente a la llave que se encontraba en las manos del rubio, cambiando sus facciones a unas preocupadas y moviéndose un poco para adelante–E-eso es…_

–_Lo sé, no te preocupes te la devolveré–la interrumpió el rubio, alzando la llave un poco a la vista–Esta llave, del sótano de tu casa en Shinganshina, tiene guardado los secretos detrás de los titanes…_

–_S-sí, posiblemente. Eso fue… lo que mi padre me había dicho…_

–_Síntomas de amnesia y un padre desaparecido ¿no es demasiado conveniente?_

–_Levi, por favor–el rubio volteó levemente la cabeza hacia él, dejando ver un poco de su rostro–no hay ninguna razón por la que nos tendría que mentir–volteó de nuevo la vista a la chica–Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar en algún momento que nuestro destino caería en las manos de un titán. El Titán Colosal y el Titán Blindado, quién sabe si sean como tú. La respuesta que buscas tiene relación con esta llave ¿Pero qué hay de tus intenciones?_

–_¿Mis… intenciones?–se oyó el temblor de la voz femenina. El color de sus ojos se perdió entre sus cabellos al agachar su cabeza. Apretó sus puños fuertemente, haciendo sonar levemente las cadenas._

–_Hey, responde escoria ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?..._

_Finalmente, volvió a erguirse. Su respiración mostraba desesperación y enojo, sus ojos que se encontraban entre su ceño fruncido no mostraban inocencia como hacía un momento, sino furia y determinación pura–¡Quiero entrar a la Legión del Reconocimiento, para poder eliminar a todos los titanes posibles!_

_Su voz también había cambiado a una más ronca, acompañada del sonido que provocaba el choque entre sus dientes. Algo hizo que dentro suyo surgiera un interés en aquella chica de ojos exóticos. No era que confiara en ella, más bien sus palabras, la forma en que las decía eran con determinación. El rubio tenía razón, debían obtener su custodia._

–_Hmm, nada mal…"_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, cegándose por un momento con la luz. ¿Dónde estaba? Volteó hacia los lados, viéndose algo alejado del suelo. Ah claro, se había quedado con la litera de arriba, como se había sentido cansado, había entrado a las habitaciones desde hacía un buen rato al parecer, ya había anochecido. Las otras dos personas de la litera de en frente se encontraban platicando sentadas en el piso, y se oía ruidos en el pasillo. Irguió lo suficiente su torso, para apoyar sus piernas y bajar por la pequeña escalera.

–¡Hermano despertaste!–al estar en el suelo se encontró con Isabel, recostada también y con el pelo ya suelto–¿eh? ¿Vas a salir?

–Iré a fumar un cigarrillo a cubierta…

–¡Ok! ¡Voy contigo!–exclamó la pelirroja saltando de la cama, para rápidamente ser detenida por una mano que se apoyó en su frente.

–No, quiero ir sólo.

–¡Hay pero Levi!–Isabel infló sus cachetes como niña pequeña, haciendo que el ojigris rodara los ojos.

–Hazme caso, si gustas salte del cuarto a platicar con alguien, pero fumaré solo…

–Que pesado eres–le dijo la muchacha sacándole la lengua. Levi golpeó levemente su frente, para salir por la puerta y caminar por el pasillo. Al menos cuando un "No" era un "No definitivo", Isabel sabía que no cambiaría de opinión. Silenciosamente subió las escaleras, en medio del frío aire y el silencio, se acercó a una banca para acostarse en ella, no sin antes prender su cigarrillo. Miró hacia el cielo, sacando por su boca el humo del tabaco, pensando seriamente en su sueño de hacía unos minutos.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sabía distinguir que eran de una época determinada pero eran diferentes sucesos, como pedazos de recuerdos, no estaba seguro. El de esa noche era la primera vez que lo soñaba, el tal Erwin si lo había visto antes, se encontraba en la mayoría de los anteriores, junto con otras personas, como una mujer castaña de lentes muy molesta, cuatro personas a las que al parecer lideraba, tres hombres y una mujer, incluso la misma Isabel se había encontrado en los primeros que tuvo hacía años, junto con un chico que ahora estaba seguro que era Farlan cuando lo conoció en la tarde.

Ese día, en ese nuevo sueño, había salido otra persona que antes no había visto, pero algo le inquietaba. Su rostro no lo había visto mucho ya que estaba en un calabozo… ¿Por qué estaba en un calabozo? ¿Cómo que esa chica desconocida se había convertido en un titán? ¿Y por qué sus sueños estaban relacionados siempre a ese tema? Siempre se lo había preguntado, pero no entendía por qué hablaban de ataques de titanes, que tal Distrito esto, tal Distrito aquello y otro, que la supuesta Legión y no se que más. Para Levi no tenía sentido nada de eso, pero por otro lado no le molestaba, no tanto, podría decirse que incluso le intrigaba.

–Tal vez… es una vida pasada…

Había llegado a esa conclusión hacía varios años, no había una explicación más lógica, o al menos que le quitara la curiosidad. Volvió a su mente el sueño, se sentía intrigado por aquella chica de ojos aqua, como los de la que vio en la tarde… sintió nuevamente una sensación extraña… le agradaría poder verla de nuevo… momento ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera se hablaron, son de diferente clase, solo sus miradas se conectaron por un momento y al parecer tenía prometido. Aunque antes de que se la llevara volteó de nuevo… mierda, de nuevo esos pensamientos…

Salió de su trance al oír que abrían la puerta de la popa, un rápido zapateo bajando las escaleras y ¿llantos? La persona pasó por un lado de él, sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí, hasta posar sus manos en el barandal y lanzar un quejido lastimero desde el fondo de su garganta, incluso el mismo Levi se sintió algo desconcertado por eso. La chica dejó su cabeza baja sin parar su llanto ni alejarse del barandal. Traía un vestido negro con una tela delgada roja brillante sobre esta que era arrastrada levemente en el suelo. Su pelo lo traía suelto, dejando que cayera sobre su cara, entonces era de primera clase ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se iba mejor para que se lamentara sola, por lo que sea que se estuviera lamentando? Aunque, sea lo que sea, parecía que la tenía muy triste, sentía cierta compasión…

Su llanto, después de un rato se relajo, dejando oír unos muy tenues. De repente, subió los pies en la barrera, apoyándose de la columna _"¿Pero qué esta…"_ El semblante de Levi cambió al ver que se pasaba al otro lado _"¡Pero que mierda! ¿¡Se piensa suicidar!? ¡No no no, no puedo ser testigo de algo así! ¡Debo hacerla entrar en razón!" _Rápidamente se paró, acercándose con cautela, el cigarro lo tenía aún en la mano, moviéndolo nerviosamente.

–Hey… Señorita.

La chica reaccionó al escucharlo, quedándose quieta por un momento _"Por favor que no se suelte esta loca, que no se suelte que no se suelte…"_ Volteó lo suficiente la cabeza para poder verlo, haciendo contacto visual. Al ver los ojos aqua, hinchados por el llanto, de la misma chica de la tarde, Levi se quedó sin habla, tratando de seguir manteniendo su semblante sereno. La chica al parecer también se impresionó, ya que abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Algunos cabellos rebeldes cayeron en su frente, dejando más desconcertado al ojigris _"Se parece, no… es igual a la chica de la celda…"_

–¡N-no se acerque!–la voz de la chica lo regresó de nuevo a la realidad donde estaba apoyada por fuera del barandal–¡No se acerque! ¡S-si da un paso más, me soltaré!

–No creo que quiera hacer eso, no tendría una caída muy agradable–echó una última bocanada de tabaco para tirar al suelo el cigarrillo y pisarlo fuertemente–Dese cuenta de la altura en la que está, caería fuertemente al agua, la cual está helada. Con el simple impacto podría perder fácilmente la vida…

–No me importa–susurró la trigueña, apretando sus manos sostenidas en el barandal–¿Cree que si no lo sabría estaría de esta forma? Estoy cien por ciento consciente…

El azabache se sorprendió con la respuesta de la chica ¿Tantos problemas tenía en su vida para llegar al punto de acabar con ella? ¿Qué edad tenía? Parecía que la estaba pasando demasiado mal, se notaba en su actitud y su mirada…

Levi suspiró de cansancio, desordenándose inconscientemente el cabello–Bueno, creo que no hay opción…–al decir esto, bajó por sus hombros el sencillo saco que tenía puesto, dejándolo caer al suelo. La chica volteó algo curiosa, viéndolo desabrocharse la agujetas de las botas.

–¿Q-qué está haciendo?

–Ya que está cien por ciento consciente de lo que está haciendo–dejó una bota a lado de su saco para desagujetar la otra–y está decidida a hacerlo, no me queda más opción que ir tras usted…

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero de qué habla!?

–Simple: si se suelta, no tendré más opción que tirarme para poder sacarla…–respondió tranquilamente, dejando la otra bota y parándose, quedando sin zapatos y con solo la camisa blanca doblada a tres cuartos y el pantalón negro.

–P-pero, acaba de decir que la simple caída podría matarme…

–Matarnos, ya que si se cae, y yo me lanzó también, ambos moriríamos–la chica se sonrojó levemente de sus mejillas, frunciendo el seño y apartando su vista.

–¡Eso es una locura!

–Entonces si es una locura piense dos veces para saltar…–la ojiaqua iba a responder, pero no tenía nada. Debía aceptar que aquel hombre tenía razón. Oyó unos pasos muy lentos acercándose, volteando para ver al azabache casi a lado suyo, quien extendió la mano hacia ella–Por favor señorita, regrese para este lado del barco…

La castaña sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente y su rostro se coloraba, la presencia y la manera en como le hablaba le provocaba nervios. Vio de reojo el agua, sintiendo terribles escalofríos de pronto. Trató de mover su mano lentamente, hasta que su piel hizo contacto con la blanca del azabache, quien la apretó levemente.

–Muy bien. Ahora, con cuidado, la ayudaré a voltear para que pueda subir…–dijo con serenidad, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Levi apoyó su otra mano en el otro brazo que aún se encontraba en el barandal para que no se zafara. Al ver que estaba más segura, comenzó a girarse lentamente, primero el pie más cercano. Se disponía a girar el otro, pero su pie se atascó con la tela roja de su vestido, haciendo que resbalara. Salió un grito de su garganta, cayéndose al vacío, Levi apretó fuertemente la mano que primero había agarrado y se acercó más para agarrar su otro brazo. Ella quedó con sus pies al aire, sintiendo como la brisa del agua caía en sus piernas, las cuales agitaba desesperadamente, moviendo todo su cuerpo y haciendo que Levi se balanceara levemente también.

–¡Ayúdeme por favor!

–¡Primero debe calmarse! ¡Tranquila no la voy a soltar pero trate de no moverse!–trató de tranquilizarse lo más pronto posible, dejando de mover su cuerpo. Unos segundos más tarde, Levi jaló la primera mano hacia arriba y se agachó un poco, dejando la mano apoyada en su hombro–¡Sosténgase bien! ¡Ahora la voy a jalar de su otro brazo para poder subirla!–ella asintió nerviosamente, dejando que Levi sintiera el temblor de su mano. Se agachó más, apoyando su mano en la espalda superior de ella y con la otra mano el brazo, tomó aire y la jaló. Al sentir que sus pies tocaron la barra, los apoyó rápidamente, aún sin soltarse de Levi. Finalmente, la agarró de los hombros y la subió para que se pudiera pasar a la popa. En su desesperación, los movimientos de ella fueron algo bruscos, haciendo que se tropezaran y cayeran al suelo, ella en el suelo y Levi encima.

–¡Se oyeron unos gritos! ¡Qué sucedió!–unos hombres entraron a la popa rápidamente. El capitán del barco Dot Pixis, un hombre que ya tenía marcadas varias arrugas, calvo y de bigote, se encontraba platicando fuera de la cabina con Hannes, un hombre de bigote rubio que era su mano derecha, y el segundo al mando Dawk Nile, cuando escucharon los gritos de una voz femenina desde la popa, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allá rápidamente.

Al ver que se acercaban, Levi se paró lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue tarde. Los hombres lo alcanzaron a ver, notando que su saco estaba en el suelo, voltearon la vista hacia la trigueña, que se encontraba aún temblando y con la ropa y el cabello algo desordenado. Sin duda alguna, eso no se veía nada bien, sobre todo para Levi, quien sintió la mirada de los tres hombres sobre él. _"Mierda"_.

…

Reiner, acompañado por Erwin, caminaba rápidamente siguiendo a Hannes. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de la rabia, más enojado estaba con Ellen que preocupado al saber que la habían encontrado en la popa con un hombre. Al llegar, Ellen estaba sentada en una banca, Pixis parado a lado de ella y Nile agarrando a un hombre azabache del brazo, ya que estaba esposado, y unas prendas en su otra mano.

–Joven Braun–dijo el capitán al verlo acercarse, a lo que Reiner asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Volteó a ver a Ellen, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, y al hombre esposado, el único sonido que se hizo presente fue el del agua del océano, mas la tensión del ambiente.

–Bien…–dijo porfin, arañándose levemente el cabello–creo que esto necesita una explicación–se acercó hacia el hombre, demostrando la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. A pesar de que Reiner era más alto, él no se inmutó en lo absoluto–tú, exactamente ¿Por qué estabas aquí, con mi prometida?

Levi lo miró a los ojos, sin cambiar su semblante sereno. Miró de reojo a la ojiaqua, para luego regresar la vista–¿Quiere saber la verdad?

–Creo que es más que obvio…

–Es cierto, tiene todo el derecho. Pues… la verdad…

–La verdad es que–la voz de Ellen interrumpió a Levi, parándose y acercándose al rubio–como te había dicho me sentía mareada, y decidí caminar un rato. No le vi nada de malo pasarme para este lado, me acerqué mucho al barandal, como aún me sentía algo mal me tropecé hacia delante–volteó a ver de reojo a Levi–este caballero estaba pasando por aquí y se acercó a ayudarme. De hecho, de no ser por él, me hubiera podido caer al vacío…

Reiner volteó a mirarla, levantando levemente una ceja. Volteo de nuevo hacia Levi, acercándose un par de centímetros a él–¿Eso es cierto?

Levi se quedó en silencio por un momento, volteando de nuevo rápidamente hacia Ellen, para luego decir:–Si, es verdad.

–Bueno, creo que eso explica mejor las cosas y el porqué los gritos que escuchamos–responde Pixis, cambiando su semblante a uno más relajado. Miró a Nile y le dio una señal, a lo cual el accedió y se dispuso a quitarle las esposas a Levi–hiciste bien muchacho, hubiera pasado una tragedia de no ser por ti…

–Te agradezco… por haber salvado a mi prometida–dijo Reiner, extendiéndole la mano, la cual Levi aceptó–supongo que ahora estoy en deuda contigo…

–No es necesario…

–Creo que si lo es–habló por primera vez Erwin, acercándose. Levi abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa _"Es él…"_–después de todo Ellen es la mujer que amas, este hombre merece una recompensa.

–Si, es cierto… en ese caso, te ofrezco mil dólares…

–¿Mil dólares? ¿Eso es lo que vale su vida para ti?

–¿Disculpa?–respondió Reiner ya algo molesto. Erwin rió serenamente, dándole unos golpecillos en la espalda.

–Relájate muchacho. Pero en serio, esa recompensa debe subirse un poco más…

–No necesito de su dinero, no estoy interesado–interrumpió Levi, ya algo molesto.

–Se me ocurre una idea, podría inivtarlo pasado mañana en la noche. Habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para los pasajeros, sería un placer que nos acompañara ¿o no Reiner?

El rubio apretaba sus puños fuertemente, matando mentalmente a Erwin. No tenía más opción, ya lo había comprometido–Si, si consigue un esmoquin entonces esperaremos su presencia–tomó una de las manos de Ellen, comenzando a caminar para adelante–entonces, hasta entonces, ehm…

–Levi, mi nombre es Levi.

–Si, "Señor Levi"–dicho esto, jaló a Ellen con él hacia primera clase de nuevo, quien llegó a voltear antes de subir a la proa.

–Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarnos–comentó Pixis, teniendo un asentimiento de los otros hombres presentes–que tengan una buena noche…

Pixis y Hannes se dispusieron a regresar a la cabina mientras que Nile se fue por otro lado. Silencio, finalmente. Levi sacó otro cigarrillo, prendiéndolo y depositándolo en su boca, mientras se ponía de nuevo su chaqueta. Volteó, viendo que el tal Erwin aún se encontraba ahí. Ambos estaban en silencio, el rubio como si esperara a que el azabache terminara de ponerse las botas.

Levi sacó de nuevo su cajetilla, extendiéndola hacia el hombre–¿Gusta?

–Uno de vez en cuando no hace mal–Erwin agarró la cajetilla, sacando un cigarrillo, aceptando también el encendedor. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo se quedaron en silencio, inhalando y exhalando el humo del tabaco, pero ambos hombres, sin saberlo entre ellos, estaban de acuerdo en algo: estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro.

–Vaya noche–la voz de Erwin acabó cortando el silencio–afortunadamente no pasó a mayores.

–Si, estuvo cerca…

–Lo único que no comprendo, es cómo le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder quitarse las botas y el saco para poder socorrer a la señorita Jaeger…

Levi quedó en silencio, exhalando otra bocanada de tabaco. Erwin era un hombre inteligente, por lo tanto tenía sospechas. Si creía que el ojigris había ayudado a Ellen, pero no creía del cómo había pasado. Había visto el humor que tenía la muchacha durante el tiempo que estuvo en la cena, y podía sentirse su depresión en el aire. Tal vez había intentado hacer otra cosa…

Al dar una bocanada más, tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso, apagándolo–Gracias por el cigarrillo. Debo retirarme, nos veremos luego Levi.

–No tenemos confianza como para que me hable por mi nombre–le respondió, pero Erwin no dijo nada más, simplemente sonrió levemente de lado para luego subir las escaleras. Levi, por su parte apagó también su cigarrillo, encaminándose a su cuarto.

–Entonces… Ellen Jaeger…

…

11 DE ABRIL DE 1912, 2:00 PM

–Ya basta Mikasa, no me trates así…

–Lo siento, pero me dejó algo preocupada lo que pasó en la noche. Debiste tener más cuidado.

Ellen traía puesto un vestido color mostaza a los tobillos con cuello y mangas ¾ con suaves holanes color blanco y zapatillas del mismo color con un peinado sencillo de media cola, y Mikasa un traje de una falda hasta el piso y saco delgado color lavanda y una blusa de cuello color lino peinada con una cola de caballo baja. Ambas muchachas caminaban sin prisa por el barco hacia ningún lugar en específico, sin embargo, a cada momento la azabache la ponía en precaución de todo a su alrededor. Ellen suspiró pesadamente, algunas veces Mikasa la trataba como una niña pequeña.

–Hay algo que si tengo: aburrimiento. Siento que llevo una eternidad en este barco…

–Apenas zarpamos ayer.

–No ayudas en nada–le dijo con el seño fruncido, apoyando sus manos en el barandal.

–Por favor Ellen, aléjate de ahí…

–¡Por dios Mikasa! ¡Ya te dije que no me pasara nada!–volteó la mirada hacia el mar, relajándose. El mar, no sabía por qué, pero al ver esa gran masa de agua al fin, la llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable… ¿Al fin?–Desearía que Armin hubiera podido venir, así los tres estuviéramos disfrutando de esta vista.

–Si, hubiera sido maravilloso–respondió la muchacha, poniéndose a lado de su amiga, sintiéndose relajada.

–Debemos ir a la playa–Ellen volteó a verla con una alegre sonrisa–cuando volvamos de este viaje, iremos a la playa. Solo nosotros tres: tu, yo y Armin…

–Suena bien… ¿Pero, por qué lo dices de repente con tanta exigencia?

–No lo sé, pero… bueno, creerás que estoy loca, pero siento que el mar… tiene algo tan especial, que me hace querer compartir cada momento que pueda con ustedes…

Mikasa sonrió, acomodando uno de sus negros mechones de su fleco–Descuida, creo tanto yo como Armin sentimos lo mismo que tú.

Ellen sonrió, sintiendo una gran felicidad. _"Algún día, cuando ya no haya titanes, iremos al mar juntos…"_ Un momento ¿titanes? ¿Cuándo ya no haya? ¿Armin había dicho eso?...

Algo desconcertada, Ellen movió la cabeza y la vista hacia otro lado, y entonces lo vio. Entre las bancas más cercanas, en tercera clase, el chico de pelo grisáceo y la chica pelirroja de coletas que vio el día anterior, y también a…

–¿Ellen? ¿A dónde vas?–al oír la voz de Mikasa, se dio cuenta que había comenzado a avanzar a esa dirección.

–¿Eh? Yo… voy a… caminar un poco más…

–Bueno, te acompaño.

–No, bueno… me gustaría ir sola si no te importa. Te veo en un rato en el comedor ¿sí?

–Ah, claro…–le respondió algo extrañada–entonces, te veo en un rato–dicho esto, Mikasa se dio la vuelta, entrando al barco. Ellen tragó saliva, acercándose hacia las tres personas _"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Solo le quieres agradecer por lo de anoche" _Para antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba a pocos pasos del barandal que separaba la tercera y primera clase. Afortunadamente se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que les hablara desde el otro lado. Tomo valor, aceleró un poco hasta estar en el límite.

–B-buenas tardes…–dijo lo suficientemente fuerte, captando la atención de los tres. Farlan se quedó simplemente callado, Isabel ladeó la cabeza levemente algo curiosa y Levi desvió la mirada de lo que hacía–Ehm, usted… ¿L-levi verdad?

–Si, ese es mi nombre…

–¡Momento! ¡Tu como sabes el nombre de mi hermano!–exclamó Isabel, asustando a Ellen.

–Cállate, estas llamando la atención–el azabache le golpeó la frente con sus dedos, haciendo que se volviera a sentar–siento sus modales. Ella es mi hermana menor Isabel y el es Farlan…

–U-un placer…

–El placer es mío señorita–respondió Farlan, sonriendo levemente.

–Si si lo que sea, aún no me respondes ¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermano? Momento ¿¡se conocen!? ¿¡Como!?

–Isabel…

–L-lo siento… no quiero molestar ¿podría hablar a solas un momento con usted por favor?–dijo nerviosamente Ellen a Levi.

–¡Mis polainas! ¡Lo que vayas a decir que sea frente a nosotros! ¿¡o no Farlan!?

–Muévete Isabel…–le dijo el peligrisáceo, agarrándola de un brazo.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No, yo me quedo!

–¡Andando cabeza hueca!–Farlan agarró a Isabel de la cintura y la echó a su hombro, sin importarle sus pataleos y exclamaciones–lo siento, permiso señorita…

–Eh, s-sí…–respondió Ellen, viendo como ambos se alejaban y se juntaban entre la demás gente. Al voltear de nuevo, se dio cuenta que Levi la veía fijamente, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco y se sonrojara _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_

–¿Y bien? ¿Necesita algo?

–B-bueno yo… solamente quería… darle las gracias por lo de ayer–dijo lo menos nerviosa posible, sus dedos apoyándose en el barandal y jugando entre ellos–también, le agradezco que no haya comentado lo que en verdad pensaba hacer…

–No hay problema… Sé que mi opinión no vale nada, pero debería tomar en cuenta comentarle a su prometido sobre eso en el futuro.

–Gracias, pero… no lo creo. Se molestaría saber que pude haber ocasionado un escándalo.

–¿Escándalo?–Levi subió una de su cejas al oír la respuesta de la trigueña–estuvo al borde de la muerte, creo que se puede dar uno cuenta que hay cosas más delicadas que un escándalo…

Ellen sonrió, haciendo que Levi se quedara sin habla. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír–Ojalá pensara igual que usted… oh y por favor, tome en cuenta la invitación del señor Smith, sería un placer tenerlo como invitado.

–Mire, le agradezco señorita…

–Ellen, dígame solamente Ellen. Detesto las formalidades.

–Bueno, ehm, Ellen… agradezco su invitación, pero hay que ser realistas…

–¿Realistas en qué? No le veo nada de malo, no le debe de importar lo que los demás piensen. Insisto, por lo menos tómelo en cuenta.

Levi suspiró de cansancio, desordenándose los cabellos de su fleco–Que insistente y molesta. De acuerdo, lo tomaré en cuenta.

–Espléndido–respondió, juntando ambas manos y sonriéndole. Fue hasta ese momento que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido algo en la mano–¿eso es un lápiz?

–Ehm, si, me parece que si…

Ellen entonces bajó la vista, notando el cuaderno que el azabache tenía en sus piernas, saltándole una idea de repente, haciéndola emocionarse al saber el por qué–¿Usted dibuja?

–Ehm… si.

–¡Eso es maravilloso!–respondió sonrientemente, sus ojos entonces adoptaron un singular brillo, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón al ojigris–¿sería mucha molestia si me dejara ver?

–No acostumbro mostrarle estas cosas a los demás–comentó Levi, poniendo su cuaderno a lado suyo. Ellen se quedó estática por un momento, para después hacer una "o" con su boca, desanimándose un poco–… aunque… tal vez, podría hacer… una excepción…

–¿En serio?

–Si… supongo…

–¡Fabuloso!–exclamó la ojiaqua volviendo a tener el humor anterior, sin embargo de repente frunció levemente el ceño–hay no, quedé de verme con Mikasa… ¿Le molestaría si regreso mañana? ¿Y así pueda ver esos dibujos?

Tenía ganas de decirle que no, que si no aprovechaba en ese momento que lo olvidara, pero al ver la emoción reflejada en su rostro, no tenía el corazón para negarle, y eso que era Levi. Además, aceptaba que le interesaba esa curiosa muchacha, podía ser una excusa perfecta para volverla a ver.

–Tch, supongo que no queda opción…

–Bien, en ese caso vendré aquí mismo a la misma hora, muchas gracias–se agachó un poco hacia delante, apoyando una de sus manos en otra del azabache–que pases una buena tarde Levi…

–¿Eh?–no se pudo evitar sorprender al oír que lo llamaba de "tú", a lo cual Ellen solo sonrió.

–Dije que detesto las formalidades, si nos hablaremos por el nombre entonces hay que tener un poco más de confianza–dicho esto, se despidió con la mano y salió casi corriendo hacia el interior del barco, dejando un desconcertado Levi, con el corazón acelerado a mil. Ninguno de los dos notaron que cierta castaña de lentes los había alcanzado a ver, quedando algo sorprendida al principio para después sonreír un poco más suave.

–Un amor platónico ¿no?–volteó a mirar al océano, llevando una mano a su barbilla–que interesante…

…

–Buenos días muchachos, tomen asiento–los alumnos se sentaron en sus mesabancos de nuevo al escuchar la autorización del director de la escuela, Erwin Smith. A lado de él se encontraba una muchacha de piel blanca y pelo negro algo largo atado en una coleta que traía una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, a pesar de tener un semblante serio, sin duda era hermosa. Ellen vió de reojo por el salón, notando los sonrojos de algunos de sus compañeros varones, sobre el de Jean, quien casi dejaba caer la baba. _"Cara de caballo pervertido"_–hoy se une a su salón una nueva alumna, dejaré que se presente.

La azabache se acercó un poco más al centro del salón–Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, es un gusto. Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes–dijo en un tono de voz aburrido, al momento en que inclinaba levemente el torso hacia delante.

"_Ah cierto, es japonesa. De seguro son costumbres de su país"_

–Gracias Mikasa, puedes sentarte. Me retiro muchachos, su maestro llega en un par de minutos–Smith salió del salón, dejando a los alumnos, quienes no apartaban la vista de la chica nueva al momento en que se movía hacia los mesabancos. Había tres vacíos, uno en una de las esquinas del salón en frente, uno en medio de las filas hasta el final y uno a lado de Ellen, quien estaba sentada en la penúltima hilera pegada a la ventana.

–¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?–la azabache le preguntó al momento de llegar a lado de la ojiaqua.

–No, adelante…–contestó sin tomarle importancia. Mikasa puso su mochila a lado y se sentó, también quedando en silencio. Segundos después, el maestro de historia, Dot Pixis, entró al salón, dando iniciada la clase. Armin se sentaba en frente de Ellen, así que en el momento que pudo, le pasó un papelito, el cual ella abrió para leer el mensaje.

"_No seas cascarrabias. Intenta ser amable con la nueva"_

"_Entrometido ¿Acaso tengo que hacer amistad con ella a fuerzas o qué?"_ le pasó de nuevo el papel, esperando a que le devolviera el mensaje.

"_No, pero esta sentada a lado tuyo. Quien sabe, tener a alguien a lado de ti puede ayudar a que no estés siempre de tan mal humor"_

Ellen agarró su lápiz con furia, dibujando un punto, un palo y otro punto en toda la hojita, pasándosela a Armin, quien ya no lo devolvió. Ellen apoyó su rostro en una mano, oyendo de vez en cuando la clase. Miró de reojo a la chica a lado suyo, quien escribía tranquilamente en su cuaderno. Bueno, tal vez podía intentar hablar con ella, no perdía nada.

–Por el resto de la clase van a hacer un resumen. Abran su libro de texto en la página 98…

–Maestro, aún no tengo mi libro–comentó Mikasa, extendiendo la mano.

–Oh si, ehm… Ackerman ¿verdad? Descuide, puede juntarse con un compañero suyo por mientras… Jaeger, por favor júntese con su compañera y compartan su libro.

–Si maestro–respondió Ellen, parándose para poder juntar sus asientos. Pixis les dio un par de hojas para hacer el resumen, lo que lo hacía una trabajo muy rápido. Ya después de unos 10 minutos, la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado y se encontraban platicando entre ellos en un tono moderado. Ellen y Mikasa también ya habían terminado, por lo que la trigueña aprovechó el momento.

–No me presenté antes, mi nombre es Ellen, un gusto…

–Gracias–le respondió la chica–entonces, eres Ellen Jaeger ya junto.

–¿Eh?... ¡Ah ya! Si, es mi nombre completo…

–Es muy bonito–le dijo, sonriéndole levemente. Ellen se impresionó por esto, por las cosas que habían dicho creyó que ella sería una chica egocéntrica.

–Gracias, igual el tuyo… entonces, en la escuela ahora hay dos Ackermans…

–Si, el enano de mi primo se encuentra en tercero…

–Jaja, vaya amor que le tienes–respondió Ellen, sacándole una leve risa también a la chica.

–¿Puedo llamarte Ellen verdad?

–Claro, de que otra forma sería…

–Si, es que en mi país es común hablarse con el apellido a menos que haya mucha confianza.

–Oh ya. Lo siento, no lo recordaba.

–No, está bien–Mikasa acomodó su bufanda, de un modo que su boca se ocultaba un poco–Bueno, Ellen ¿crees que nos podamos quedar así durante el día? Hoy en la tarde compraré los libros, pero por ahora no los traigo…

–Claro, por mí no hay problema–le dijo con una sonrisa. Volteó un rato hacia la ventana, conectó por un momento su mirada con Armin, quien le sonrió y subió un pulgar, a lo cual solo rodeó los ojos. Claro, como la buena persona orgullosa que era, no iba a aceptar nada frente a su amigo.

"_Tal vez podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas…"_

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Si gusto? ¿Algún review ;)?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno, Ellen y Levi en 1912 se están acercando más, y en el presente Ellen ya conoció a Mikasa ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién sera el primito de Mikasa ¬3¬?**

**Intentaré no tardarme mucho con el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Espero verlos pronto**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


End file.
